


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by TheAceOfSpades



Series: Outside the mirror [5]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti's a little shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Follows on from a previous work, Google is struggling, If you don't know the song, It's almost HALLOWEEN, go listen to it, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceOfSpades/pseuds/TheAceOfSpades
Summary: Follow-on from the final chapter of 'Weakness'.What was Anti doing, trying to hack into Google_Blue?
Series: Outside the mirror [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

Google-Blue’s eyes snapped open. He felt something niggling at the back of his memory, but he brushed it aside. Running a quick diagnostic and finding nothing out of the ordinary, he pulled the charging plug out of the back of his neck, hanging it back onto the wall.

Stepping out of his charging capsule, he gazed over the room. Rolling his neck as to release some of the building tension, he stepped forward, automatic door sliding open as he came into range. 

Walking through, and hearing the soft clang that came with it closing, he began to make his way downstairs. Looking out of the window at the end of the hall he scanned the corridor, taking note of the heat signature of who could only be King scaling a tree in record time. Letting a small smirk grace his lips, he turned to head downstairs.

Right at the bottom of the staircase, second door to the right, was the dining hall. He pushed open the door and scowled at the sight of the only other person inside. Sat slouched over the table, slice of toast dangling from his mouth, was the glitch, otherwise known as Anti.

As Anti caught sight of Google-Blue, he grinned. Google was instantly on edge. That grin never meant good things. Grabbing the back of the nearest seat and pulling it out, Google slowly lowered himself into it, tense. But Anti made no move, only staring as Google with that smile on his face, distorted giggling emerging from the back of his throat.

Google finally got the chance to relax as Dr Schneeplestein and Jackieboy man walked in. Both waved a sleepy hello, slumping down in the seats nearest to the door to wait for Chefiplier to awaken. ‘Its not that they couldn’t make their own food, its just that Chefiplier made the best of all of them.’ Google thought wearily, waiting for anyone else.

As if this thought had summoned the man himself, Chefiplier burst through the door, followed by the Jims and Bing. The Jims made their way down the table, RJ not leaving the injured CJ’s side, while Bing flopped into the seat next to Google, the very picture of nonchalance - though the glances he kept shooting at Anti gave away the fact that he was on edge. 

And all this time, Anti just kept staring at Google.

Google opened his mouth. Mistake

“What do you want?” he tried to say. But that’s not what came out. 

Google realised his error as Anti’s smile widened to inhuman proportions, leaning forward across the table.

And from Googles mouth came the unmistakable opening to ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’.

Google from, eyes lighting up a neon blue. Everyone around the table, Entertained yet fearful somehow at the same time, leant away from the brewing fight, muffling giggles all the while.

Google forced his mouth shut, glaring at Anti. And with no warning whatsoever, he leapt out of his seat and lunged across the table, hands outstretched. Anti danced backwards, glitching out of his seat before fleeing the room, Google hot on his heels, cackling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
